The Ultimate Truth
by Gembomz
Summary: Merlin saves Arthur's life using magic but how does Arthur react when he discovers... THE ULTIMATE TRUTH!  please read and review! my first ever fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever so please review. **

* * *

"_You're a sorcerer_" stated Arthur blandly. There was no way her could deny it. Merlin was looking at the floor, head down and fiddling with his thumbs anxiously. He was standing with Arthur in Arthur's chambers wondering what he could say. What could he say to make this any better? He was trapped. He didn't know what to say. If he hadn't used magic Arthur would have died, Morgause would have killed him. Arthur kept staring at him. An immense battle going on inside his head. _What was he going to say?_ _He used magic, he had managed to not tell his father for this long, and he wanted to hear Merlin's side of the story. He's evil. No. He saved my life! Not Merlin surely. The clumsy idiot. Trips over everything! He has had so many opportunities to kill me already he though nervously but here I am._ _ALIVE. _Thought Arthur.

"Um…Arthur…I…Uh" Merlin stuttered as the Princes gaze regained its composure, listening to what Merlin had to say.

"Why" said Arthur, quite emotionless it must be said. He paused wondering whether he should expand his question, wondering if Merlin was going to answer.

"I...I..I..." Stuttered Merlin, quite nervous, for Arthur had asked him a direct question that needed a direct answer. Aware that he could call the guards at any moment he decided to speak before he lost his nerve.

"I'm not a sorcerer" he paused. Arthur's eyes widening. Was he really, after all this going to deny it? Arthur opened his mouth slightly ready to speak his thoughts but was interrupted by Merlin saying,

"I'm a Warlock, there's a difference". Arthur was shocked from what he said. Merlin was actually telling him! Half of him still expected Merlin to transform into a bird and escape by flying out the window! He had never heard of a Warlock. What's the difference between a Warlock and a sorcerer Arthur asked himself? He spotted Merlin's eyes dancing. The slightest sound making him jump, the slightest creak startling him. Arthur noticed his servants uncertainty and calmed him down by saying,

"Calm down Merlin, I am not going to tell my father... Yet. We ride out tomorrow, into the woods to the east, where you will tell me everything." Merlin swallowed and took a deep steady breath. Not yet ready to spill everything the following day...

"I had no choice. I was born with magic. Sorcerers choose to study magic that's the difference" Merlin said quietly and poked the fire gingerly with a stick. Arthur nodded as a way of understanding and a sign for Merlin to continue.

"I have only ever used my powers for good...and for polishing your armour too..." Merlin smiled weakly at this thought but continued anyway…

"...I save your live on a regular basis..." Arthur gasped at this but Merlin wasn't stopping,

"It is my Destiny to protect you until you become king. I have stayed in Camelot all this time not just because of my destiny, I thought that you were a prat when I first met you but I have grown to respect you are care about you. You're a friend" he said simply. Could it be that simple, he was a friend! Unbelievable, _but Merlin said he had saved my life! On more than one occasion! _Arthur thought and asked,

"How many times have you saved my life Merlin?" he pondered. Merlin smiled at this, well grinned would be a better word. Happy that his work was finally being acknowledged.

"Too many I have lost count, here I'll show you" pleaded Merlin wiping his hands on his trousers. He leant up so that his eyes were level with his. His eyes flashed a blazing gold. Arthur started into Merlin's eyes; they were so entrancing and so beautiful. Arthur's vision became clouded with golden smoke and figures slowly emerged from it. The smoke showed him of the time Merlin saved him from Lady Helen and her dagger up to now. Arthur blinked in shock and stared at Merlin closely once more. Finally understanding what he was a WARLOCK.

* * *

It was getting late, after all most of the day had been riding out there. Arthur said there were spies in the woods close. Arthur was still sat cross legged on the forest floor blinking rapidly as the effects of the vision were wearing off. What had Merlin just showed him! It was incredible. He didn't even speak any words of the ancient language. _He must be really powerful to do that_ Arthur thought. 2 minutes later the vision had completely faded and Arthur was left staring at the fire which was a poor excuse for a fire for it had gone out! He was suddenly distracted by the sudden sound of something dropping. Merlin was coming in with loads of sticks, trying (without success) to balance them all on his arms, trying not to stumble over everything that was in his way. When he trudged far enough to see that the fire had gone out in the 2 minutes he left. He dropped all the logs on the ground and let out a huge sigh of disappointment. Arthur instead of moaning found a splint and started trying to relight the fire without much success. Well he did succeed in grazing his finger with the splint which he mildly complained to. Then it was his turn to groan as he gave up and passed the splint to Merlin. Merlin at first found it amusing that Arthur, Prince of Camelot could not light the fire but then furrowed his brow in concentration when he realised that he couldn't do it either. It was hopeless!

"Oh Merlin, the great and mighty Warlock can't even light the fire" Arthur chuckled as he rubbed his hands together because of the coldness. Merlin then gave a small grin, which looked quite ghostly in the pale moonlight and whispered,

"Forbearne". His eyes flashed gold and the fire burst in to life! Arthur was startled at first but the exclaimed,

"That's cheating" and grinned. Merlin cheekily grinned back.

"We will probably head back to Camelot in the morning unless there is something else I should know?" said Arthur tilting his head to one side. He instantly recognised Merlin's hesitation and said,

"Out with it Merlin!"

Merlin took a deep breath and told Arthur.

"My father was Balinor, the dragon lord. And when a dragon lord dies their gift is passed on from father to son." Arthur then realised, Balinor, the dragon lord, he was Merlin's father and he had killed him! Oh My God! Wait this means, MERLIN IS A DRAGON LORD.

"I'm sorry Merlin; it was my father's orders. I thought he was a threat." Arthur said quietly.

"It's ok" Merlin exclaimed sadly. "Although now I can control the Great Dragon, the one which attacked Camelot. You should never see him again" Merlin announced proudly. Quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well I should think not" Arthur puffed, "I did deal with him with a mortal blow…" seeing Merlin's head slowly shaking he added "didn't I?"

"No, by the time I got to you, you were unconscious. A blow to the head. I took control of the dragon and granted him mercy." Admitted Merlin quietly.

"What! you let him go after all the damage he caused" Arthur said quietly too for this was a touchy subject for Merlin.

"He is the last of his kind and I am the last of mine. You have to understand I could not kill him." Admitted Merlin. Merlin was right.

"You're right, the dragon deserves another chance. After all, my father did lock him up underneath the castle for many years. I want to speak to him tomorrow and apologise for my father's behaviour. " Arthur told him and lay down properly.

"Well if you have any other bombs to drop on me it can wait until morning. Goodnight Merlin" said Arthur.

"Night" replied Merlin surprised. He would meet the Great Dragon once more!

Is it morning?" Merlin asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes it is and I would still like to apologise to the Great Dragon. Could you call him?" the Prince questioned?

"Uh, what, yeah of course."Merlin replied.

* * *

**Hello again! hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Ps: when you publish a new story, one which hasn't been done before, how do you do it. Because i am writing one about a series called Jimmy Coates which no one has done yet, but when i click it to publish it it says select catagory, but Jimmy Coates is not a catagory so what do i do. Please send me the answer because i have to publish it soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin threw his head back into the air and shouted out gibberish to Arthur's ears. Merlin finished his little rant, paused and looked up to the air. Arthur half expecting the dragon to kill him when he got close enough and so he stepped back cautiously when a cold draft reached him and made him shiver. Merlin followed the Princes lead and stepped back to leaving the Great Dragon space to land.

The Dragon landed. His mighty gold tail swishing and for the first time, now unafraid of him, Arthur admired the magnificent creature of magic. Arthur could see his eyes. They were gold-just like Merlin's when he performed magic.

"I'm…I apologise for my father's behaviour Great Dragon. You had done nothing wrong" the Prince said with passion. The dragons gaze then turned to Arthur projected his thoughts into his mind,

"It is not for the son to apologise for his father's actions young Prince". Arthur was startled. _Is he somehow inside my head? _He looked at Merlin for conformation and he nodded ever so slightly. He then sharply turned his head to the dragon and Arthur guessed the dragon may have called his name.

"Young Warlock, so the King to be knows about you!" he mused. Merlin then grinned and looked at Arthur.

"…but perhaps it is for the best, for beware young warlock. Your vision is to come true and you must prevent it if you are to fulfil your destiny." Merlin frowned and rubbed his forehead. What had he seen in that vision? The dragon for the final time looked at Arthur, preparing to depart; he sent one last telepathic message to him,

"When the time comes young Prince, , tell Merlin to do what must be done." Arthur was shocked, kill who and when is the right time. Merlin glanced at Arthur and notified his shocked expression.

The Dragon then left as quickly as he had arrived leaving Arthur very confused and Merlin deep in though.

"That's his wise words of wisdom for you..."said Merlin drearly. Arthur then turned and started making his way to the horses and Merlin promtley followed. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Neither said a word, both pondering what the dragon had to say. Merlin though is rubbish at staying quiet and so started a conversation.

"So...are you going to tell...your father about me?"Merlin asked quietley.

"I thought it would have been obvious by now I'm not going to". Merlin's sigh in relief was obvious.

"How powerful are you Merlin?" questioned Arthur as they began riding back.

"I don't really no. I can't really do much in Camelot without being noticed. According to the druid prophicies I am meant to become..." he broke off suddenly then continuined,"this is going to be hard to say without seeming big headed..."

"How would it come acc... just say it Merlin" spat Arthur.  
"...the most powerful warlock of all time, I'm Emry's.

* * *

_Merlin is Emry's. The most powerful sorcerer of all time. The one who is said to kill at the flick of the wrist, bring people back from the dead...yet I had no idea. I always thought he was an open book but now... he's very hard to read_ thought Arthur as he changed positions in his saddle. Merlin was staring straight ahead and caught sight of the graze on Arthur's finger. It had now had the chance to turn purple. With a quiet whisper of the old language Arthur looked down. Temporarily distracted as his finger began to tingle. He watched it in fascination as Merlin hid a smile of amusement.

"That's handy!thanks Merlin"Arthur chuckled and Merlin grinned in responce."I know, Giaus is lucky to have me!" Merlin quipped. Some thing clicked.

"So Giaus knows to and... you heal his patients!"Arthur exclaimed! Merlin was confused.

"What! no of course not. Giaus is a fabulous Physician and anyway, the biggest thing I can heal is about the size of a hand!"Arthur seemed to believe him.  
"Camelot"Arthur suddenly announced. It seemed that time had gone a lot quicker than expected. The sun was rising behind the castle. Arthur felt glad he was home and with Merlin by his side. He was home and glad to be.


End file.
